


The Leggo Gang

by Shaniac_On_The_Streets (Tryguysfangirl)



Series: Legggggssss [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Help, Lols, Top Shane Madej, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryguysfangirl/pseuds/Shaniac_On_The_Streets
Summary: A story about the adventures of the Leggo gang and it's lord Shane madej





	The Leggo Gang

**Author's Note:**

> Hi..this is a load of garbage but it's a GREAT load of garbage and leggggggs where u at?

One day, the mighty legs of the world formed on a group chat. One leg was dying from happiness and the rest were supportive legs. They all lived in different places around the world and vowed to meet up one day. When they did, chaos ensued......

...

Their legggggg king was Shane madej, lord of legs and father to the group. He noticed them and told them to meet in Legland. They follower his orders and did so.   
"Wow, this is so great. I've never been to Legland before." Stated Nataleg to her significant other, Noahleg.  
Noahleg nodded and grinned before waving to their leg counterparts who were approaching them. The legs partied for days and talked about murder and leg.  
"I love murder." Legdgit told PJLeg.  
"ME TOO!!!" Screamed Legffan, the aroace leg that was eavesdropping from the snack table.  
"So do we!" Legco and Legvey exclaimed, glancing at one another.  
"Just a bunch of murder and leg heads" said Rhialleg.  
The whole group nodded.

..

Suddenly, out if the blue, the leggy Bois heard a rumbling and a bellow.  
"Who dares disrupt the rest of the almighty Legs, creator of the Hot Lega and leg father to all?"  
"Us, your leg children and loyal leg subjects." The group chanted to their leg father.  
He looked them over and nodded.  
"Free merch for all!!'' he shouted, shirts sprouting from his feet. "But don't tell the boogaras."  
He winked and the group eagerly made a pact to not tell the boogaras.  
Then, Obileg the cat leg appeared and they got to ride him to their respective countries.

...

All was well for the legs and their leggy lives...

For now.........

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos appreciated. This is the product of sleep deprivation and purely that, my legs


End file.
